<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cin Vhetin: Book Two by Noxfam, SiladhielLithvirax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206720">Cin Vhetin: Book Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam'>Noxfam</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/pseuds/SiladhielLithvirax'>SiladhielLithvirax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Skirata [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/pseuds/SiladhielLithvirax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the life of a Mandalorian, inducted into the empire as a stormtrooper becoming a purge trooper through his merit. later betraying the empire. After the loss of a loved one he did terrible things that he still hasn't forgave himself for, But after he meets Sephi and the others and surrounds himself with friends that support him, maybe he'll learn how to... </p><p>The second book of the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jedi Character(s) &amp; Original Mandalorian Character(s), Original Mandalorian Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Skirata [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Fanfiction Discord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Ghost<br/>It all started when I was Born on Kamino. Just like any other clone my "mother" was nothing but a tube full of liquid, thing is... mama tube had a few bugs… bugs that made me different from the other kids.</p><p>I was "born" with genetic abnormality within me that made it so when I hit 5, I began to age at a normal rate instead of twice as fast like other clones as the kaminoans put it. Because of this I didn't make it to the battlefront until late into the war but I got to explore more of the base on Kamino and got more training.</p><p>When I did finally make it into the war. I was put into the Elite Clone battalion, the 422nd that was sometimes led by Jedi Master Drex Doiae and his Padawan Sephi Solusar. Under their command, our battles became smoother, more organized, and most importantly... fun! ...We had remarkably fewer casualties when they were around. </p><p>The first time I met them we were in  the process of raiding a seppie stronghold. Things were going great! Until they weren't… It was a trap set by seppies to eliminate our leaders. They succeeded, after that we became sloppy, clones falling left and right… a popper was thrown, landing right beside me. I thought I was done for, I closed my eyes then… nothing... it didn't go off. I opened my eyes, "<em>was this a dud?</em>" I thought to myself.</p><p>I looked to my right and saw a miralian girl in robes, holding her hands toward the popper, "Looks like we got here just in time, huh master Doaie?" she called out.</p><p>A Miralian was on the left of me deflecting blaster bolts, his green lightsaber gleaming.</p><p>"Uh… sure, Sephi! Do you mind helping?" </p><p><br/>"Oh right!" </p><p>She used the force to throw the popper towards the clankers causing a massive explosion annihilating several droids! I watched it explode then slid down against cover, "Oh kriff…" I mumbled under my breath, processing the fact that, that could've been me.</p><p>"Boom." She gave herself a fist-bump.</p><p>Sephi looked down at me, " Are you okay?". I pointed behind me and said, "Did… did you not just...did you not just see… oh boy…" I stammered in complete disbelief. The Jedi came over to me and knelt down, "Who's in charge of this unit?". I looked over to my CO who was currently KIA. Drex looked over as well and said, "Oh! um...Sorry about that… but I do need someone who can lead.".</p><p>He put his hand on my shoulder,<br/><br/>"Do you think you can do that?"</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head frantically and picked up my weapon and asked, "What do you need me to do?".</p><p>"I need you to route the droids and flank them from behind. Can you do <em>that</em>?". I looked back at my CO, "Uh… sure!" I responded, a hint of doubt in my voice. "Then you have your orders." He smiled and gave me a wink.</p><p>I turned to the other soldiers, " Clones! Shoot at the ground!" I ordered. The clones hesitated at first, but one clone stepped up and began to shoot at the ground. The rest of the clones picked up on what I was trying to do and began to follow suit! We began to kick up dust and form a makeshift smoke screen! "Route the enemy!" I shouted to soldiers. The clones began to left cover and moved around the droids.</p><p>When the dust settled the droids saw only the Jedi in front of them.</p><p>"-<em>uuuuh, weren't there clones in front of us too?</em>-" One of the droids asked. Suddenly four thermal detonators rolled from behind them.</p><p>They all looked at it and said, " -<em>Oh no...</em>- ". An loud explosion went off killing most of the droids. The Jedi charged in to finish off the droids. Drex moved his lightsaber with <em>finesse</em> whilst Sephi used the force to <strong>crush</strong> the droids. Sephi <span class="u"><strong>slammed</strong></span> her last two droids into each other, and Drex sliced through his.They high fived each other. "<em>Cute!"</em> I thought to myself as they walked up to me. "Nice work! I knew I could count on you to make good work of those droids!" Drex complimented me.</p><p>I glanced over to their handy work, "Yeah… same to you. Thanks for the assist!".</p><p>"It was least the least we can do." Sephi spoke up.<br/><br/>"You're a fine set of clones, you managed to steel your nerves enough to win us this battle." Drex stated.</p><p>I laughed, reached out my hand, "CPL. Ghost CT-1716, Nice to make your acquaintance.". Drex Shook my hand, "Master Drex Doiae and this is my Padawan Sephi Soulsar. We worked well together today. It force wills it maybe we'll be doing more of that.".<br/><br/>"eh... I'm sure we will!" </p><p>The force seemed to favor our little trio.</p><p>I was quickly promoted to Sergeant and led the War Sharks Squad. All went well until…</p><p><em>The Order</em>.</p><p>I was one of the few Clones who got their chips removed. I hated every moment of being under control of it. I'm lucky a certain someone reprogramed one of the droids to take the chips out of clones or It's effects would have been more… permanent. I had heard that there had been reports of a male and female, Mirialan, Jedi in a village. I immediately made plans to travel there first to warn him of faking my death in the process.</p><p>After a while I had managed to steal a small freighter and got off world. I later sold it and its cargo and bought a fighter and some blasters.</p><p>I was too late to save either of them… when I got there the village was nothing but ruins. I stayed on the planet, becoming a bounty hunter and pseudo-vigilante for a while.  <br/><br/>When I took a "<em>vacation</em>" to a planet called "Sixmo" in the second year of the empire I was approached at an inn by someone I thought long dead. I turned to see Sephi Solusar. I immediately turned away and went back to my drinking, "NNNNope, you died" I pointed to her. "My fault." I pointed to myself.</p><p>I took a long swig of my drink. "Okay that's enough of that." Sephi, took my bottle away. I looked at her with fear in my eyes, "Oh kriff, you can touch stuff that means you're a vengeful spirit!" I muttered. Sephi squinted her eyes at me,<br/><br/>"What? no! How drunk <em>are</em> you?! Look, I wasn't in the village when they attacked..." She explained, her eyes glazed over.<br/><br/>"So you're real?". She nodded, having an annoyed expression on her face.</p><p>I stared at her, "One sec.", I turned around and poked someone sitting next to me, "Is there someone standing over there?" I gestured over to Sephi. They nodded confused. I turned back to Sephi. She gave me a "Are you done." look. I laughed then ordered another drink. I patted the seat next to me for her to sit. She took a seat and ordered a drink for herself.</p><p>"You've grown." I grabbed my drink from the bartender. "The empire took over, I became a fugitive, and then...<em>Drex</em>. So I kinda had too..." She tapped her drink. I chuckled, "That's a good coming of age story as any!" I Joked, using my drink to <strong>Bonk</strong> her on the head. "Ow!" she yelped, rubbing her head.</p><p>She sighed and drooped her head, "I wasn't there ... I couldn't save him." She mumbled.</p><p>I put my drink down, "heh, that's a switch of the moods- <em>look kiddo</em>, I couldn't save him either, I got there far too late. It's not your fault. If anything we probably would've died too." I lamented.</p><p>"That would've been better than him dying alone..." She fumed, going to take sip of her drink.</p><p>I snatched it away from her, "No. Drex was a good man. He gave all he had training you to be okay when he was gone." I turned to looked her in the eyes, "Did he fail you?" I asked. She looked down and shook her head.</p><p>"Good. Look on the bright side the force still favors us, we met again didn't we?" I grinned. Sephi Smiled, "Yeah! I guess you're right!" she beamed, quickly taking a swig of a drink.</p><p>I looked at her and scrunched my face in mild disgust, "oh boy.." I muttered under my breath. She tilted her head in confusion. "That one was... <em>mine</em>..." I mumbled. She quickly spat the alcohol on to the ground. We both looked up from the floor to the bartender, who was glaring at us. "Uhhh, sorry Jax." I said, handing him a few credits. He took them and walked away "Oh and hey, Can you make me a blurggonaise?" I called after him. Without turning around he shouted back, "Clean my floor!". I turned back to Sephi, "Yeah.. that's a no. Also that's all you." I pointed to the ground.</p><p>We talked some more and she told me she found people that are willing to fight the Empire and I immediately asked if there was any way I could help and she said "You could join us. It'll be good for a clone and Jedi to fight side by side again!".</p><p>That's how I ended up with the Rebels. My first mission was to find out where the special forces group called "Purge Troopers'' were being trained.This was a solo mission and it was semi-successful. I got in and stole some armor and found out their purpose but I was compromised. when I tried to escape I was almost caught. Barely made it out with my life.</p><p>Since then I've stayed with the Rebels. Now I have been assigned another mission with a former purge trooper called Jason Skirata... Let's see how this goes.<br/>Chapter 1, end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The slicer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Jason</p><p>A day passed after the briefing. I was asleep in my assigned quarters when a ship landed above, waking me from my sleep. I proceeded to turn over to try and get more sleep as I hadn't gotten much last night.</p><p>I heard the door slide open "Wakey wakey, trooper Jassy!".</p><p><em>joi Yoan...The slicer.</em>I thought, remembering who she was. I groaned, turned over and sat up. I went over to a chair and put my shirt on.</p><p>"Oh same shirt as yesterday, nice!" Joi said sarcastically.</p><p>I sighed, "Soldiers don't usually have the liberty of a fresh pair of clothes." I raised my finger, "And <em>never</em> call me that ever again.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I guess...".</p><p>I walked past her and she followed behind me. There was a silence as we walked down the corridor to the armory.<br/>"Soooo. Why'd you join the rebell- I mean how have you been?" She stammered, trying her best to start a conversation.<br/>I gave her a look. <br/><br/>"Sorry... I'm not good at improvisation or small talk." she drooped her head.</p><p>I was amused by her attempt and said "No, it's probably because I make myself seem unapproachable. Maybe I am.".</p><p>Joi laughed. "So. Why did <em>you</em> join this rebellion Joi?" I asked her.</p><p>"My father was found out to be a rebel sympathizer...When the empire came for him, my mother hid me in a closet. They took my father but one of the imps wasn't satisfied. He grilled my mom then just said she was a rebel sympathizer too. And then off they went…" She said her voice getting quieter as she spoke.</p><p>"I'm...sorry." . We entered the amory.</p><p>"No, it's fine.". I moved over to where my armor was, and unlatched the case. Opening it I gazed at my armor. "You know, I never knew my father. It's always been just me, my little vod(sister), and my buir. That's at least what my buir told me told me…" I started to put my armor on. <br/><br/>"But I think you should know your father would be very proud of you, for doing the right thing. If I was in your situation I most likely would have gone to the opposite side." I put my helmet on, "As you can see.".<br/>She smiled and said "Thank you. That means a lot." She put her hand on my shoulder "And you may think you're a bad person, but as you have confirmed over the past few weeks , people change." She tapped my visor.</p><p>I half smiled under my helmet, "Thanks for thinking so, but everything I've done wasn't on that file, one small talk doesn't fix that." She sighed and turned to walk out, "Alright Mr. evil , get ready. We need all the time we can get. She said.</p><p>"Also, Try to do that vaporize thing more, it'll save us time." She told me. "Well I can't really do that on command…" I responded. "Learn!" she shouted, walking further away. I sighed, <br/><br/>"<em>Will do…</em>" .</p><p>Chapter 2, end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beat you there!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason meets Ghost...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: JASON</p><p>I went outside to the landing pad. I put my hand over my eyes as the sun was almost blinding. When my eyes adjusted to the sun I saw Sephi and a man wearing purge trooper armor with purple design talking.</p><p>Sephi saw me and called me over. I walked over to them,<br/><br/>"Good morning.".<br/><br/>Sephi nodded and said "Jason, this is Ghost. He'll be joining you for the mission.". Ghost went to shake my hand and said "Never fought next to a purge trooper before!". I hesitated to shake Ghost's hand, "I assume you fought <em>with</em> one...aruetii(outsider)." I tapped his helmet.</p><p>Ghost looked at me then at Sephi, "Did he just curse at me?- you know what it forget, yes I have fought other purge troopers before, but they shot first.". Sephi awkwardly laughed, then gestured to me to turn around.</p><p>I did as she asked. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her level, "You are acting like a kid." She hissed, through gritted teeth. I looked at her with a mixture of surprise and anger, "I don't know him, and your asking me to take him on a field trip." I grumbled, wrenching my arm from her grasp which was surprisingly difficult.</p><p>Sephi sighed, "At least, give him a chance. Please?". She stared into my helmet, searching for an answer. I looked into her eyes... and <em>blushed</em>. "Alright, fine. Since you said please." I teased." Sephi let out a breath of relief, "Thank you. I promise, he's dependable." She gave me a smirk. I smiled under my helmet. "Uhhh, I'm still here If you guys are done." Ghost vocalized. I turned to Ghost, he extended his hand again.</p><p>"Just don't get any ideas'' I said shaking his hand.</p><p>" You watch my back I'll watch yours." Ghost responded.</p><p>"Welp, now that introductions are over… you guys need to get on the ship. We are kinda behind schedule." Sephi stated.</p><p>"She's right we need to get moving, narudar(temporary ally)." Ghost agreed. "So you do know Mando'a?" I asked him. "yyyyep, fluent! I was- uh... messing with ya! Consider yourself fooled." Ghost said, fumbling his words.</p><p>I nodded slowly and said "Riiight, let's get moving.". " Sure! Beat you there Jason." Ghost said, turning to walk past Sephi.</p><p>He stopped, put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "That's the only word I knew…" he patted her shoulder and walked off. Sephi looked at him then at me and sighed.</p><p>Chapter 3, end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hours passed as we walked down the paths.</p><p>Ghost and I were tasked with locating and eliminating any snipers camping around there. Ghost was doing his best to keep a conversation going while I only contributed a few words at best. "So, How did you meet Sephi?" Ghost asked.<br/><br/>"I uh, betrayed my purge trooper squad, to help her." <br/><br/>"Hm! What brought that on?" He asked. I went silent.</p><p>"Oh! Uhh, that's fine you don't have to tell. That's <em>personal</em> I guess...".<br/><br/>"Thanks…"<br/><br/> "I like the color of your armor! Gold looks nice!" </p><p>"Thanks. Purple is a nice color too." </p><p>We walked a few more minutes when I saw a glint in a tree. I quickly un-holstered my blaster, I was about to push Ghost out of the way when I felt someone pull <strong>hard</strong> on my arm, causing me to fall over me fall over behind a large rock. I looked up to see Ghost glancing at the tree from behind cover. "<em>So He <strong>did</strong> see the sniper."</em> I thought to myself.<br/><br/>"Get up. There's a sniper." his voice far more serious than it was a few moments ago.</p><p>My leg was still out of cover so I pulled it in. At that exact moment and blaster bolt landed right where my leg was. I crouched behind Ghost and said, "I know how to get us out of this.".<br/><br/>"I'm open to ideas," he turned to look at me, shrugging, "<em>and not getting shot...</em>" </p><p>I handed him my electro-staff. "I'll distract the sniper while you hit them with my electro staff," I stated. Ghost tilted his head, then looked away, "That's a bit of a far out plan but let's try it." </p><p>"Okay on the count of three you'll go.". Ghost nodded.<br/>"1."<br/><br/>"2."<br/><br/>"<strong><em>3! </em></strong>"<br/><br/>I yelled as I <em>pushed</em> Ghost, he broke into a combat roll. I leaped over the rock and began to fire at the sniper, Dodging the blaster fire came surprisingly easy, almost like I had a feeling every time he was about to fire.</p><p>I looked over at Ghost as he ran to a rock and jumped from it and <em>threw</em> my electro-staff at him! I had thought he missed when the staff hit the branch the sniper was on. But, the sparks from the electro-staff had made the branch catch fire making the sniper unable to aim. Ghost rolled on the ground and pulled out one of his blasters, aimed, and fired, putting a blaster bolt in the sniper's visor, making him fall from the tree along with my staff. Ghost sighed and holstered his blasters looking at me.</p><p>"You're pretty agile with the electro-staff." I grabbed my weapon from the floor.<br/><br/>"Well, I did infiltrate the purge troopers. Got some training from em'," he tapped the side of his helmet, "It's where I got the armor!" </p><p>"Wait a minute... I was <em>there</em> when a traitor was found, That was you? I shot you in the arm."<br/><br/>Ghost took off his helmet and yelled "Wait what?! That was you?! I nearly got captured because of you!" Ghost had an angry look on his face. "You know what It's fine" Ghost said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I gave him a confused look. "We uh... <em>should keep moving</em>…" I pointed in front of us. Ghost gestured for me to go ahead.<br/><br/>We continued our walk on a different route so <em>we</em> would be doing the ambushing. Eventually, we reached the base where they kept their ship and we called into homebase to start sending the soldiers over. "You ready?" Ghost said to me.</p><p>I nodded and said, "Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. (It's a good day for someone else to die).".<br/><br/>"Uh sure." Ghost responded, his "fluency" seeming to fail him.</p><p>Chapter 4,end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CQC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: "Ghost"</p><p>After we called in, Jason went off by himself so i decided I'd scout out the entrance. After a while I heard shouted and went to check it out. When I got there I saw a squad of stormtroopers cornering Jason with about 4 of them sprawled out on the ground. "<em>Damn! He's compromised...</em>" I whispered to myself, as I aimed my blaster. I just about to pull the trigger, when suddenly they were... evaporating? Stunned by what I'm seeing. I lowered my blaster and once all the stormtroopers are gone I ran up to Jason who was leaning against a wall.</p><p>"The <em>hell</em> was that?!" I shouted.<br/><br/>"<em>Osik</em>…sorry, I just do that sometimes. Let's go". Jason began to walk into the base. "<em>You just do that sometimes?! </em>"I thought to myself, baffled by the absurdity of that statement  "So what's the plan? Are we gonna sneak around and sabotage the base" I asked.<br/><br/>"Nope.",</p><p>Jason <em><strong>slammed</strong></em> his electro-staff into the neck of a stormtrooper walking past us!<br/><br/>"What are you doing!?" I hissed.</p><p>"Going loud." Jason said bluntly, turning to me and unhooking a thermal detonator from my hip. He tossed it down the hall. I heard someone shout, "Grenade!", then a loud explosion, then silence. Jason motioned to me to follow him down the hall. I followed, looking around for the hundreds of stormtroopers he must've notified.<br/><br/>"Do you know what <em>stealth</em> means?". I asked sarcastically. He obviously <em>didn't</em>. </p><p>"Of course I do, I just don't see the need for it...".<br/><br/>I scoffed but before I could give him a piece of my mind I heard several footsteps coming our way. I looked over, pushed jason and shouted, "<em>GO!</em>". We sprinted down the hall. Jason turned a corner into a room. I turned the corner as well and saw him crouched behind a slug thrower. "Get behind me!" he called out. I stood behind him as he set up a wire, across from the slug thrower and attached it to the trigger. "A spring gun? The hell were you even keeping that?" I asked.</p><p>He nodded, "Yeah, Reverse trigger. Designed for situations like this." As the footsteps got closer, I braced for a fight. The first two stormtroopers ran <em>straight</em> into the line and tripped causing the others behind them to follow suit! Before they could even touch the ground the slug thrower went off, taking all of them out. Jason let out a sigh and sat back. I holstered my blasters, "Nice work, Jason! Kinda thought that wasn't gonna work…".<br/><br/>"Me too. Haven't really used guerilla warfare in a while.". I elbowed him in the arm and joked, "Thought you didn't use stealth?".<br/><br/>"Ehhh, it's more so subterfuge," He laughed, before stopping quickly and looking down as if he surprised himself with the laugh. I chuckled, at his odd demeanor. " Let's move." The former purge trooper said firmly, his voice devoid of any of the past humor it had before.  Jason walked out of the room and over the stormtroopers' bodies.</p><p>"<em>Alrighty.</em>" I replied, doing the same. We entered what seemed to be a control room after a while of roaming the base. <br/><br/>"I'll get a transmission out to the general saying we cleared it out." Jason stated. As he was figuring out how to do that I looked around the room I heard a slight beeping sound as I passed a desk. I turned and looked under it and found an officer hiding, his face full of fear.</p><p>I looked at what he held in his hands… He had called for reinforcements! "JASON GET-" before I could warn him I saw several stormtroopers led by an officer aiming their blasters at him.</p><p>Chapter 5, end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dush tal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof Jason get's pretty upset this chapter....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Jason</p><p>My blood ran cold when I saw the officer leading the soldiers. I knew that face, I knew that armour, I knew exactly who was the officer in charge here. I was terrified, but when he looked me in the eyes my fear disappeared and all I felt was rage...</p><p>The officer spoke up, "The one in purple move next to the gold one now!" He shouted.</p><p>Ghost walked up next to me. "Bet you wished we didn't go loud now." He said under his breath at my shoulder. I said nothing.</p><p>"Remove your helmets immediately" The officer ordered.</p><p>Ghost took his off helmet first.</p><p>"Ah a rogue clone, intriguing." The Officer remarked. He looked towards me.</p><p>"Well?" The officer said, waiting for me to take off my helmet. With every word he spoke my rage began to climb to the point where My breathing became ragged and animalistic.</p><p>"Jason!" Ghost hissed</p><p>The officer walked up to me and ordered, "Take him to his knees.". Two stormtroopers walked up to me and pushed down on my shoulders to take me down. I didn't budge. One of the troopers kicked in the back of my knees and they fell hard to the ground, causing me to grunt.</p><p>"Good enough." the officer said, placing to of his fingers on the bottom of my chin. He tilted my head up slightly, grinning at me smugly. He then quickly <em>lifted</em> his hand, knocking my helmet off. I looked into his eyes. At this point I was so filled with rage I could not form any thoughts other than "<em>Kyramud(killer)...</em>".</p><p>"Well, would you look at this! Jason Skirata! Isn't this a prize!" The officer exclaimed, looking around at the surrounding purge troopers and gesturing to me.</p><p> "Jeez, what'd you do to get him to look at you like that?" Ghost asked. The officer turned to look at him. He walked up to him and got in his face.</p><p>"Speak when authorized, <em>traitor</em>." He told Ghost.</p><p>"Sure, Boss." Ghost responded, with a smirk on his face. The officer scoffed, then ordered his soldiers to take Ghost to his knees. They did as ordered. The officer walked back over to me.</p><p>"Jason Skirata… It's been a while. Do you remember my name?" The Officer asked.</p><p>"Hut'uun..." I forced through my teeth.</p><p>"Close, but it's Anwir. <em>Colonel</em> Anwir.". He got into my face,</p><p>"Tell me how did Umbara go? I mean it was under my control, so it must've gone well." He asked me, I went still, the tension in the air and the tension in my body were reaching a breaking point with every word this murderer said...</p><p>"Well? Report sold-" Before he could finish his sentence I couldn't stand him talking about this, trying to shake off the troopers holding on my knees was futile, and Anwir just smirked at my struggles.</p><p>"Oh did I touch a nerve? You may have scarred me before when I asked you that, but that was the <em>last</em> time." He said, rubbing a long scar on his face.</p><p>"What? did he smack the manners out of you, Boss?" Ghost cut in as he tried to wrench his own shoulder from the steady grip of the stormtrooper.</p><p>The colonel looked at him then back at me,</p><p>"Put him on his stomach and put a blaster to his head, maybe that will shut him up…" He ordered. They did as told, Forcing Ghost to his stomach with a foot on his back the trooper kept a steady hand on the trigger..</p><p>"There is one thing you don't know about Umbara, Skirata.", Anwir circled to the side as he leaned over to whisper in my ear. I tried to knock him but the hands on my shoulder held tighter, the troopers' grips digging into the clothes under my armour.</p><p>" Your unit was bait...".</p><p>Everything stilled. The air was charged as the Colonel leaned back, not knowing the danger he was still presently in. Something in me broke at the knowledge he forced me to die, he <em>forced</em> Liana <strong>to die.</strong> There was a strange sensation to the air I felt. Like a whisper at the edge of my hearing, it made focusing past the dawning horror of my thoughts difficult, it felt like something had snapped, and I knew, Anwir was going to die. I roared and a shockwave <strong>knocked</strong> the stormtroopers off of me. I looked towards the Troopers and the colonel and said into the shocked silence as I pushed myself to my feet,</p><p>"<em>Ash'amur</em>!". I let their screams wash over me as their bodies began to evaporate.</p><p>When they all finally disappeared, the edges of my vision were blurred and narrowed in. I tried to stay upright. before I fell out of consciousness I uttered three words "I'm...sorry...Liana…". Before I could fall on the ground I felt an arm catch me.</p><p>Chapter 6, end.</p><p>Ash'amur - Die (Violently)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Re-assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Jason</p><p>"Jason is awake!" Shouts echoed across the building back at me. I sleepily turned and saw Ghost on my other side, looking at me. <br/><br/>" You think you can tell me what the <em>hell</em> that was?! Also maybe warn me next time you… <em>'Ass'Imsure'</em>? " He mimicked an explosion with hands. I gave him a look. <br/><br/>"You've been out for a whole day. We captured the empire's base there, thanks to you though.". He smiled and patted me on the side of the shoulder.</p><p>"C'mon, we got to go to a briefing to tell what happened there and get a new assignment. I feel I'll be working with you a little more!".<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>We entered the room to find everyone there waiting on us. "It's about time you lot showed up." Javin scowled.<br/><br/>"Go clean my guns, Ompho." Ghost retorted.<br/><br/>"I'll make em' misfire.".<br/><br/>"<em>You wouldn't dare</em>. It'd ruin your reputation."</p><p>"Damn straight, you lucky bastard!" he punched ghost in the shoulder. They both howled with laughter.</p><p>"Stop shouting." I muttered, rubbing my sinuses. I assumed I hadn't said it as loud as I <em>thought </em>I did as they continued. I had a terrible headache that wasn't dying down.</p><hr/><p>The briefing went by in a blur , Ghost and I gave our report, We cleared out the snipers and captured the base. Ghost informed Sephi of the evaporation. Sephi Gave me a concerned look but didn't say anything. "Alright you two, I have a personal mission I need completed. On the planet of Dantooine, there is a Jedi artifact in a temple. I would like it if you could bring it back to us. so as some of my more <em>effective</em> soldiers … I was hoping you take this mission." Sephi stated.</p><p>Ghost raised an eyebrow, "Well does the artifact d-"<br/><br/>"<em>Dantooine</em>?" I interjected, "What about the Stormtroopers still on Kashyyyk or the rebel base?!"<br/><br/>"We can handle this without you and Ghost." Sephi assured, gesturing to everyone.</p><p>"<em>You can do it without</em> - Listen you brought me on board. I started this so you should let me finish it." I asserted.</p><p>Sephi sighed and said, "This is a delicate mission, I can't just send any squad. I need you to-". I slammed my hands on the table, ''<em><strong>And</strong><b> I need to give  those Imperial Chakaarycs what they deserve!</b></em>" I shouted loudly. I looked around the room, to find shocked expressions all around. The room was completely silent.</p><p>Joi went to touch my shoulder, "Buddy...". I raised my hand to push hers away. "<em>Don't</em>. I'll go." I muttered. I looked Sephi in the eyes, "Do not die<em>.</em>"<br/><br/>"You too..."<br/><br/></p><p>"We have a shuttle waiting for you in the hanger. Take it to Dantooine, and find the artifact. May the force be with you.".</p><hr/><p>A few days pass...</p><p>It was about halfway there that we were by imperial forces between hyperspace jumps. As we cruised along, a star destroyer came out of hyperspace, looming above us. "Oh, that's not good..." Ghost muttered as he started to fiddle with the ship controls. He was about to jump us to light speed before I stopped him. I shook my head, "This a civilian transport ship. We're fine.". We waited in still silence, as we floated through space.</p><p>After what seemed like hours a transmission came through the comms startling the both of us. It was an imperial from the star destroyer above our ship. Ghost looked over to me "Nice idea! <em>Got any more?</em>" he shouted.</p><p>"I don't know! I didn't think they saw us!" I snapped back. Ghost sighed and took off his helmet, "Hand me that cloth next to you.".</p><p>I tossed it over to him. He threw his helmet at me <strong>hard</strong> and wrapped the cloth around his face. I caught his helmet out of the air, "That's fair.". Ghost raised his finger toward me as if to say something but stopped himself. He turned to the console and answered the transmission. <br/><br/>The Imp spoke first, " --Why do you remain below 'The Devastator'?-- ". A shiver ran up my spine, when the imp said those words</p><p>Ghost looked back at me, his eyes full of the same fear… The star destroyer we were currently under...belong The shadow of the emperor… Darth Vader.</p><p>The imp coughed to bring attention back to himself, " --I restate, why do you remain below 'The Devastator'?-- ''.<br/><br/>"I um, I'm on my way to visit family on dantooine. Uhh we- <em>I</em> didn't want you to think I was running away." Ghost stammered out.</p><p>I cringed as he basically told them everything we were doing. <br/><br/>" --Hmmm. It would've been better if you were. It is against imperial law for a civilian transport to be near a Star Destroyer, Let alone one carrying someone as important as Lord Vader.-- "</p><p>"Oh wow! the venerable Lord Vader!" Ghost said, sarcasm hidden in his voice.<br/><br/>"You are lucky we did not destroy you for-" The Imp was cut off by the mechanical breathing. " --<em>Commander, I hope for your sake whoever is on the other side of that transmission is important enough that you have stopped reconnaissance on the whereabouts of the Jedi who escaped Kessel.-- </em>" an Intimidating voice stated.</p><p>" --Y-Yes Lord Vader, they are, but I am going to handle-- " The officer was once again cut off, although not by breathing but by a lack of it.</p><p>Ghost and I sat in silence as the sounds of someone being choked flooded the comms. " --<em>You will find the location of the Jedi within the hour, or it will be the last hour of your <strong>life.</strong>-- " </em>Vader vocalized in a brutally cold tone.</p><p>I assumed he released the officer because after that I heard rapid gasps, and coughing. As Vader's breathing got farther away I knew he had left. "Uh can we go?" Ghost mumbled.</p><p>" --YES, YOU MAY! CUT COMMUNICATIONS!-- " The officer barked. Ghost looked back at me with an extremely smug smile, "No you hang up…" He jeered.<br/><br/>"What the <em>kark</em> are you doing!?" I hissed, quietly.</p><p>The officer began to shout, " --What did you just-" He was again cut off by Ghost quickly shooting us straight into hyperspace. I slumped back into my seat, "I swear on my buir's life, if I knew how to fly I would've gotten <em>rid</em> of you!" I shouted.</p><p>"Aww come on. Who would you have to talk to then? Your anger issues?" Ghost joked. "I do <em>not</em> have anger issues," I growled.</p><p>"Sure you don't, buddy… but get ready, Dantooines in 20." Ghost said. I nodded and went over to the armory. "<em>Good thing they didn't scan the ship"</em> I thought to myself picking up my electro-staff.</p><p>Ghost started fiddling with the ship controls, "Forgotten Jedi artifact here we come! Whooo!" Ghost hollered. I sighed, pondering whether or not he'd get me killed...</p><p>Chapter 7, end.</p><p>Chakaaryc - Rotten, lowlife</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The youngling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pov: Ghost</p><p>Upon arriving at Dantooine, we were greeted by huge jungles, with no civilization in sight. "Sephi could have at least told us where on the planet it was..." I sighed.</p><p>Jason remained silent as we trenched through the mud.<br/><br/>I looked to the sky. What little light that was coming through the trees now started to dim. I turned to Jason, "Maybe we should set up camp?"<br/><br/>He looked up as well, then grunted, "That's a good idea."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>I bit down onto a bland supply bar. My throat worked as I tried my best to swallow it down. When I finally did, I pulled a canteen up to my lips quickly downing the lukewarm water inside it. A drop of water trickled down my chin. As I wiped it away, I glanced up at Jason, sitting across from me on the other side of the fire we had started. He was rummaging into a bag.<br/><br/>I smirked, "You'd think after all these years of giving them to us, they'd find a way to add a little flavor to our ration bars."<br/><br/>Jason finally pulled out a smaller brown, plastic bag out of the larger one, beginning to tear it open.<br/><br/>My eyes went wide, "<em>We have MREs?"</em> <br/><br/>Jason looked at me, setting down his meal and reaching back into the bag. He pulled out another, holding out to me with his left arm only mere inches above the fire, definitely not high enough to not be feeling the heat. He had removed his fore-arm plates and rolled up the sleeves of his blacks, making it just bare skin against the flame.<br/><br/>The part that made me nervous was the fact that his expression didn't change from the blank one he was giving me...as if didn't even <em>feel</em> it.<br/><br/>I snatched the MRE from him, "What are you doing?!"<br/><br/>He raised an eyebrow, pulling back his arm.<br/><br/>"<em>Can't you feel that?</em>"<br/><br/>Jason looked at his forearm, grabbing it with his other hand, and clenching his left hand into a fist a few times, "No," he looked into my eyes, "Not a thing."<br/><br/>I finally examined his arm. There was a slight burn scar but it was <em>far</em> from recent.<br/><br/>"Nerve damage?" I gestured to his arm.<br/><br/>He nodded.<br/><br/>"How'd that happen?"<br/><br/>Jason smirked, looking away from me, "<em>I burnt it.</em>"<br/><br/>I started cracking up, covering my mouth with my hand to keep myself from full-on laughing, "<em>Oh really? Well, you certainly did learn from that, eh?</em>" I joked, my voice muffled.<br/><br/>He smiled a warm smile, that I found somewhat inviting. A small wave of joy came over me as I couldn't help but smile as well.<br/><br/>I was managing to break through his shell.<br/><br/> </p><hr/><p>The night had passed and we started our search again.<br/><br/>"You know, this reminds me of Ryloth, trying to find Separatist encampments…" I started leading the way through the Jungle, looking for a sign that the temple even existed.</p><p>Fortunately, on our second day there, we encountered life, unfortunately, it was the empire kind... "Stormtroopers! Take cover!" I yelled. As we hid behind a rock from blaster fire</p><p>a young voice called out to us, "Kukae circaa!". A young girl, with short black hair and dark blue eyes, peered out from behind a tree, gesturing at us to come to her. "Dao circaa, Do toyid fa'kan dan nolnulan! (Come here, I can help you escape)".<br/><br/>"Do we trust her?!" Jason yelled as he shot back at the stormtroopers.</p><p>"Do we have any better options?" I shouted back.</p><p>"<em>Nope</em>." he shook his head, "Let's go!"<br/>Chapter 8, End.<br/><br/>Kukae circaa - over here<br/><br/>Dao circaa, Do toyid fa'kan dan nolnulan - Come here, I can help you escape</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hideout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Jason</p><p>We ran past rubble and debris as we followed this girl. <br/><br/>"Where are we going?!" Ghost yelled to me. <br/><br/>"I don't know!". As we were running the girl disappeared into the side of the wall. Before I could completely run past it I quickly grabbed onto the edge then grabbed Ghost's hand and pulled us both into the corridor where the girl went.</p><p>The girl looked back to see if we were behind her then beckoned us to come to her. She then jumped down where the corridor ended. Ghost look at me and said, "After you.". </p><p>I jumped down. Were in a different part of the jungle. the girl was running towards what seemed to be her home. <br/><br/>"Hold on!" I yelled chasing after her. "<br/><br/>"Why don't you?!" Ghost called after me, getting left behind.</p><p>I made it to the house and walked in the door. It was relatively small, a home most likely made for a single person. The girl was nowhere to be found.</p><p>I walked over to a desk and picked up a book labeled,"<em>Tanoda Skyka</em>".  I was about to open it when I heard a voice behind me, "What are you doing?!" I turned to see the girl staring at me. She walked up to me an snatched the book from my hands. <br/><br/>"Your diary? Also you speak basic?" I asked. She opened a drawer and put her book in, but before she could close it I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a lightsaber.</p><p>"What does it matter to you? And yes I can speak in basic, I just don't so the stormtroopers don't ask me questions." She had annoyed look on her face. "I guess it doesn't matter. I'm Jason. I'm assuming you're Tanoda?" I said sticking out my hand for a handshake. She smacked away my hand and said "<em>What</em> are you? You're wearing purge trooper, but storm troopers were shooting at you!".</p><p>I was still proccesing her smacking away my hand.</p><p><em>"Abrasive…</em> familiar."I thought to myself. <br/><br/>"<em>We</em>- Are traitors to the empire." Ghost interjected walking into the room. I looked at her and nodded towards Ghost agreeing with him. "So you betrayed the empire..." She said in a skeptical voice.</p><p>"Well you don't have to believe us but our leader sent us to find a jedi artifact in an ancient jedi temple, so if you would happen to know where it is we would like to know." Ghost said, walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "Why would I tell you anything if I don't have to trust you?" Skyka asked, with a confused look on here face. Ghost paused, leaned in, and whispered in my ear, "I got nothing, The kid's a smartass, go convince her." he patted my shoulder.</p><p>I sighed and shook my head. "Skyka, please. We could really use your help." I knelt down putting all my weapons on the floor. I nodded at Ghost to do the same.</p><p>He put his blasters in front of him and knelt.</p><p>"Get up this is embarrassing… Follow me." She said walking passed us, she stopped and turned around and stretched her hand out to the desk. I stared at her while Ghost looked back and forth between her and the desk. The desk started to shake until suddenly it released her lightsaber. She caught it, turned, and walked away.</p><p>"Impressive!" I exclaimed.<br/><br/>"I've seen Sephi do much better…" Ghost responded apathetically.</p><p>I turned to him and said "She's like 13…" then walked off.</p><p>Ghost stood in the doorway, and Shrugged his shoulders, </p><p>"So was Sephi."</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 9,end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tanoda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Jason</p><p>Ghost and I chased after Tanoda, who was surprisingly fast for her age. She  "Rikey kuklo(hurry up)!" Tanoda shouted at us. She kept sprinting ahead, and within minutes, she was almost out of sight. Even though she was extremely far away, I could still hear her shout "Si'likeki ekeosur!" from up ahead. "What did she say?" Ghost asked.</p><p>"She called us slow idiots…".</p><p>"You can understand her?" </p><p>"Take off your helmet."  I started to pick up my pace. "If you look inside your helmet there should be a switch that automatically translates the language you're hearing!" </p><p>"Woah wait, that's a thing? I didn't know that!" <br/><br/>"Of course you don't! That armor isn't yours." I teased. I double timed it over to Tanoda not giving him time to respond. "Rude.." I heard Ghost call out. he picked up his pace as well. We caught up to Tanoda outside a huge pyramid, which I took to be the Jedi Temple. Tanoda sprinted in, shouting, "Come on!", forgetting to speak in Ryl. <br/><br/>"Will she ever slow down?" Ghost muttered rhetorically. Rushing into the temple, we were greeted by a labyrinth of corridors that had holes in the walls and floor revealing caves and caverns respectively. Four paths branched off from the path we were on. Luckily for us, Tanoda was sitting at the start of the divergence, waiting for us.</p><p>"<em>Tlaran dan jorhi kuces!</em> Bo yeul sireala, jid geo elan vuo. Gan toyid go boo ar fiyet talkan ootay ceu kumsalyol." She gestured behind her.</p><p>"I believe the empire is here for the same artifact you guys are..." Once again switching languages. "That's annoying<em>,</em> switching languages, like that." Ghost fumed. She rolled her eyes in response, <br/><br/>"Just follow me...". <br/><br/>We ran along the right corridor, straight into a group of Purge Troopers. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The leader asked mocked. "A little girl, and two... <em>traitors</em>." He hissed, realizing who we were. <br/><br/>"This "little" girl is about to toss you your own head! " Tanoda retorted, activating her lightsaber. Before I could even pull out my staff, She charged at them. "Tanoda, wait!" I yelled after her. Within seconds, the Purge Troopers surrounded the young Jedi, and although she put up a good fight, Tanoda was overrun and the leader knocked her out with an electro-baton blow to the back.</p><p>"We got to help! Come on!" Ghost shouted. <br/><br/>"Do your little evaporate, ass'imsure thing." Ghost once again mimicked an explosion. <br/><br/>"I can't do that on command!" I shouted, running up to the purge troopers and readying my electro-staff. "Let the girl go." I growled, slowly approaching them. <br/><br/>"No. I don't really think I will." The leader said, walking up to me as well. <br/><br/>"Ne shab'rud'niÖ(Don't mess with me{Extreme hostility})…" I stared him down.</p><p>The leader tried to catch me off guard, he thrusted his electro-staff in a stabbing motion. I dodged to the side, I used my own weapon to maneuver the end of his between my side and arm holding it there, then bashing my staff into his side.</p><p>He cried out in pain then fell to the floor. I tossed both electro-staffs back and forth between my hands. "My electro-staff wasn't on. Consider yourself lucky.". I tossed his staff back to him. The purge trooper picked up his weapon, then ran back, shouting at his troops, "Get him!". The blaster purge troopers raised their guns and I was ready to pull out my blaster, but they were quickly gunned down.</p><p>I turned to see Ghost behind me giving me a wave. I smiled under my helmet. I turned back and saw the other purge troopers charging at me. I got into a stance and said, "ke'pirunir sur'haaise! (Let's make their eyes water!)".</p><p>
  <em>Chapter 10, end.</em>
</p><p>Rikey kuklo - Hurry up</p><p>Ryl: Si'likeki ekeosur - slow idiots</p><p>Tlaran dan jorhi kuces! Bo yeul sireala, jid geo elan vuo. Gan toyid go boo ar fiyet talkan ootay ceu kumsalyol - Took you long enough! Anyway, let's go together. We can't afford to get lost in these tunnels</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Traitor's battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Pov: </em>JASON<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The purge trooper in the front attempted to strike me from the top, but I parried the attack. The purge trooper spun and tried to attack me in the abdomen, I dodged, closing the distance between us. <em><strong>Cracking</strong></em> the purge trooper in the face with my staff, I <em>kicked</em> him to the ground. His head hit the ground with a <strong>thud</strong>, bouncing off of it slightly.</p><p>turning to my right I saw an electro-staff about to come down upon me. I dodged back, pivoted on my foot, and swooped the purge trooper's legs. I swiftly brought my electro-staff down on his chest, slamming him into the ground. Before I could react an electro-hammer purge trooper Raised his hammer into the air. I had no time to dodge.<br/>
<br/>
"Ghost!" calling out, I raised my hand to cover my face. I heard a blaster fire then a body slump down.</p><p>I looked to find the trooper with a blaster bolt hole in him. I turned to Ghost and gave him a quick salute, which he reciprocated. I looked to the last two electro-baton purge troopers and started to walk towards them. The first one went to attack me, blocking his attack I entered into a  weapon lock. the second one slid next to me hitting my ankle causing me to knell. He threw one of his batons at Ghost hitting him in the head.</p><p><em>Osik, there goes my range support!</em> I thought to myself. The other one saw his opening and spun out of the weapon lock hitting me in my back, making me fall on the floor.</p><p>I rolled over on my back and looked at the trooper. "You took out all those soldiers, only to die to me." The purge trooper taunted. As he went to finish me off, I quickly pulled out my blaster and shot him center-mass.</p><p>He crashed down. I stood up and shot the other purge trooper as he turned to me. I looked at the purge trooper on the floor next to me, "Are they all that pretentious?" I grumbled through pained breaths.</p><p>turning my head in the direction of the leader, pointed my electro-staff towards him. "Stay there, or she dies." The leader said, showing a detonator and then tossing a bomb next to Tanoda.</p><p>"Hut'uun! (Coward!)" I hissed.<br/>
<br/>
" If you harm that child I'll break every bone in your body!" I roared.<br/>
<br/>
"I saw what you did to my soldiers. I have to look out for-" The leader began to claw at his throat.</p><p>Ghost ran up to me and said, "Is that you?" pointing at The leader. "No. It isn't…" I responded. The bomb next to Tanoda suddenly flew away.</p><p>The leader moved in mid-air to reveal that Tanoda was responsible, her eyes flashing from yellow back to blue.</p><p>Ghost took a step back, while I walked up next to Tanoda. "Tanoda," <br/>
<br/>
"What? <em>Are you seriously going to stop me</em>?" </p><p>"<em>No.</em> Just a word of advice: We shouldn't kill for the sake of killing. He's no longer a threat. To kill him now would make you no better than him... I would know..."</p><p>Tanoda looked down considering what I said, then back at The leader, rage in her eyes. Her look soften just a tad, as she dropped the leader to the ground</p><p>The leader took off his helmet and caught his breath, Then looked at Tanoda with hatred in his eyes. "Jedi-scum. If you can't bring yourself to kill, you now better than garb-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ghost quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out.</p><p>Tanoda looked at him. "What? Someone had to shut him up." He said.</p><p>
  <em>Chapter 11, end</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Around the corner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Ghost</p>
<p>"I'll bring him back to the ship. You catch up with Jason" I stated<br/><br/>"Alright," Tanoda replied she ran over to him. <br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p> I walked back to our ship with the leader slumped over my shoulder to get some rope to tie him up.</p>
<p>I heard the sound of a ship landing nearby. <br/><br/>Quickly hiding behind some bushes, I groaned loudly,  "<em>Please let that be a rebel ship.</em><em>.."</em> <br/><br/> An inquisitor walked past my hiding spot followed by several stormtroopers. I held my breath, desperately hoping that they wouldn't turn around.<br/><br/>I stayed there for nearly twenty more minutes just to be absolutely sure that they were gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>I entered my ship, angrily dropping the purge trooper onto the floor.<br/><br/>"Of course this op. won't be easy; it's never easy..." I hissed to myself, frustrated with this recent complication of our mission. <br/><br/>Scavenging the ship I became more and more frustrated as I couldn't find any rope to tie up the purge trooper with. I <em>needed</em> to get back to Jason and warn him quickly.<br/><br/>"<em>Course they give us a ship and not even tell us where-</em>"<br/><br/>An arm snaked around my throat, tightening around it. My hands shot up, gripping the arm tight and trying to pry it from my neck. I started to choke as the chokehold got tighter and tighter constricting my air flow<br/><br/><em>Kark!</em> <em>The corners of my vision were starting to blacken and my head began to hurt. I needed to do something <strong>fast.</strong><br/><br/></em>I <em>pushed </em>off of a wall, causing me and my assailant to fall backward. We rolled around on the ground, as I continued to try and pry the arm from my neck. I ripped my blaster from its holster, but before I could raise it, it was kicked from my hand by a black boot.<br/><br/>The energy to keep rolling started to leave me as my vision got darker. The chokehold still got <strong><em>karking </em></strong>tighter! <br/><br/>No. Not like this. I <strong><em>refused</em></strong>to get done in by some <em>purge </em><em>trooper. </em>I raised my arm into the air and with the last embers of my strength, I <strong>slammed</strong> my elbow into the purge trooper's groin. I heard a loud cry of pain as his grip on my throat started to loosen. I continued to hit his groin until the chokehold loosened enough for be to forcefully throw my head back into his and slip away. I climbed ontop of the purge trooper who was holding his nose, and shouting curses. Reeling my arm back, I struck him in the face with my fist, knocking him out once more.<br/><br/>I gasped in quick breaths, rubbing my neck with my hand. I was full of rage and debated putting the purge trooper to sleep <em>permanently</em> as I glared down at him.<br/><br/>In the end, I decided against it. He could have information useful to the rebellion.<br/><br/>After finally finding some rope, I bound the purge trooper and shoved him into an empty closet.<br/><br/>I sighed, dusting off my hands, "<em>Now on to bigger problems...</em>" I mumbled.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>After running all the way back to the temple I caught up with Jason and Tanoda in a treacherous hallway, with numerous cracks in the walls and a few open chasms. <br/><br/>"Jason," I shouted, getting them to turn around. I panted for a few seconds hands on my knees, "<em>We got a problem.</em>" I managed to push through my heavy breathing.<br/><br/>"<em>Are you alright?</em>" Jason asked, genuine concern in his tone.<br/><br/>I waved him off, "I'll be fine."<br/><br/>Tanoda stepped closer to me, "What <em>kind </em>of problem?"<br/><br/>"The <em>Inquisitor </em>kind..."<br/><br/>Tanoda's eyes widened, "Excuse me?!" she looked over at Jason, "We need to get <em>out</em> of here!"<br/><br/>"<strong><em>Yes.</em></strong>" A voice called out from behind me.<br/><br/>I turned around and my blood went cold. There stood the inquisitor, leaning up against a wall and fiddling with his lightsaber in his hands.<br/><br/><strong><em>"That would be wise."</em></strong></p>
<p>Chapter 12, End.<strong><br/></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gaze into the abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>POV: Jason</p>
      <p>"Inquisitor…" I hissed.</p>
      <p>He shot me a finger gun, "Spot on, Skirata" <br/><br/>I stepped back in shock.</p>
      <p>The inquisitor chuckled, "<em>Yes</em>, I know your name. I heard reports of a golden purge trooper so I looked into it, and what do you know? After the raid of a rebel base on Kessel a squad of purge troopers was found dead with two MIA. The captain and the Mandalorian purge trooper. I had assumed you turned rouge. Guess I was right." The Inquisitor paced back and forth.</p>
      <p>Dread began to well up inside of me. I clenched my electro-staff tightly.</p>
      <p>The inquisitor stopped and looked at Ghost, "And I assume you are Kaarn?".</p>
      <p>Without missing a beat Ghost replied, "No, your father." Ghost joked.</p>
      <p>"Ha. A comedian. I'm something of a comedian myself." The inquisitor replied, unholstering his lightsaber.</p>
      <p>"<em>In fact, </em>How about I tell you a joke right now? Ever heard what happens when you mix a lightsaber with a clone?" Without finishing he ignited his lightsaber and extended his arm towards Ghost. Ghost began to rise, As the inquisitor pulled his arm in, Ghost was dragged in his direction. Drawing my blaster, I began to fire. He deflected my bolts one after another. I dropped my staff and held my blaster with both hands. I changed blaster tactics. Swiftly shifting to clusters of tight shots, one managed to hit his outstretched hand. The inquisitor cried out in pain dropping Ghost. I quickly picked up my electro-staff and dropped into a stance.</p>
      <p>"<em>Bastard</em>!" The inquisitor shouted, gripping his hand.</p>
      <p>"Here's a joke: how many soldiers does it take to kill a chakaaryc (low life)?" I taunted. I swung my staff at his head, but at the last second, he used his lightsaber to block my attack. I locked his weapon with mine.</p>
      <p>I turned to Ghost, "Get out of here, I'll distract him!".</p>
      <p>Ghost nodded and grabbed Tanoda's arm, but she pulled away, "We can't just leave him here!" she said.</p>
      <p>"Just go!" I Roared. The Inquisitor was beginning to push me back.</p>
      <p>"Listen I've seen a lot of fighters in my days, but that Mando over there is one of the better ones." Ghost told her.</p>
      <p>"Mando?" She asked.</p>
      <p>"Ghost, <em>Nari gar shebs(Move your ass)</em>!" I yelled.</p>
      <p>"Give me a second!" Ghost yelled back. "Can we <em>please</em> go?" He asked Tanoda.</p>
      <p>"Ok…" She said reluctantly. As they ran off, The inquisitor managed to overpower the block and force the staff down. I jumped back and got back into a stance.</p>
      <p>"Together or alone you'll die all the same!" The inquisitor hissed pointing his lightsaber at me.</p>
      <p>"Guess it'll just take one soldier, huh!" I retorted. The inquisitor <em>thrust</em> his lightsaber towards my chest, I deflected and <strong>bashed</strong> my shoulder into him knocking him off balance. I moved my staff in an <em>upward</em> ark straight into his chin with a <em><strong>crack</strong></em>, knocking his helmet off, revealing an almost canine looking face covered in ridges. </p>
      <p>"No wonder you wear a mask, nobody would take a Klatoonian’s face seriously. " I insulted. The inquisitor grunted. I jumped to the side of him slamming my electro-staff into his ribs knocking him to the ground. The inquisitor again cried out in pain. I watched him lay there on the floor making sure he wasn't getting back up. After a few moments, I took a knee, catching my breath.</p>
      <p>"Jason!" I heard someone call out.</p>
      <p>I turned to see Ghost running over to me. I got up, turned to him, and waved. I smiled under my helmet, fully relaxing. Suddenly Ghost came to a grinding halt and pulled out his blasters and aimed at me,</p>
      <p>"Jason get away from him!" Ghost shouted. I was confused, before I could turn around fully I felt a sharp pain in my side causing me to let out a cry. I looked down to see a lightsaber running me through. I coughed up blood.</p>
      <p>The inquisitor whispered into my ear, "Never turn your back on a live enemy." He ripped the lightsaber out of me. I looked at an open chasm, then back at Ghost. I felt a new sense of resolve. I laughed to myself,</p>
      <p>"Ghost!" I shouted. "<em>Beat you there...</em>" I smiled, solemnly.</p>
      <p>I quickly tossed my electro-staff into the air with my foot, caught it, and then rammed the sharp part into the chest of the inquisitor. He let out a roar. I tackled him into the chasm.</p>
      <p>"JASON<em><strong>, NO!</strong></em>" I heard Ghost called after me as I dropped into the abyss.</p>
      <p>Chapter 13, end.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14, "Live."</p><p>The inquisitor screamed as he fell below me into the open shaft. I breathed in deeply, as I thought to myself</p><p>"<em>This is it, huh? Buir said those before us are marching far away, soon I'll be marching far away as well. Guess this is as far as I can go. Would Buir be proud of me? Maybe, but ... would </em><em>you</em><em>?"</em></p><p>a memory flashed through my mind… a memory of <em>Liana...</em></p><p>
  <em>It was back on Umbara, I held her in my arms as she lay dying. I looked into her bright green eyes.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hold on just a little longer, cyar'ika." I tried to comfort her. I turned and yelled for a medic, my voice getting choked up. I looked back at her. She smiled at me, putting her hand on my cheek. I put my hand over hers, holding her fingers to the curve of my face.</em></p><p>"<em>It's okay, Jassy." She said, softly.</em></p><p>"<em>C'mon… you know I hate that nickname…" I choked out through the growing lump in my throat.. Liana chuckled, the chuckles quickly turning to coughs. I felt something in my chest grow colder with every wet cough she let out.</em></p><p>"<em>Hey… hey, Just hang on and you can call me whatever you want." I said, my voice trembling. Soon after that another artillery shell landed a few meters from us, I pulled her under my body, bracing for the rain of mud and debris raining over my back.</em></p><p>"<em>Jassy, you need to get out of here! It isn't-" She coughed up blood.</em></p><p>"<em>No! I'm not leaving you here!" I shouted.</em></p><p>
  <em>She smiled again, "You won't be leaving me. I'll be with you." she turned her head and placed a kiss to the center of my palm, still cupping her face.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Please, live for us both." She stated.</em></p><p>
  <em>I watched as the light faded from her eyes and her hand fell from my face. I grabbed at it, trying to avoid the truth before me.</em>
</p><p>"<em>No...no...no..no come on, Liana..." I called out to her, but got no response. Tears began to stream down my face.</em></p><p>"<em>Don't go..." I pleaded. Before I could do anything else I felt two arms pull me away. I tried with all my being to wrench my arms free, but they pulled me back as my hand extended towards Liana, screaming her name...</em></p><p>I came back to the present. Her last words flashed in my mind, as I fell</p><p>"<em>Please, live for us both.</em><em>."</em></p><p>"<em>Please, live for us both.</em><em>."</em></p><p>"<em>Please, live for us both.</em><em>."</em></p><p><strong>"</strong> <strong> <em>Live...".</em> </strong></p><p>my descent came to a sudden halt. I felt a wrenching pain in my arm and side. I looked up and saw … Liana?</p><p>She was there, stormtrooper armor and all holding my hand. She smiled at me then faded away, revealing I had caught on to a root. I looked below me and saw nothing but darkness. I looked up and saw a cave entrance above the protruding roots! I started to make my way up. Catching onto the root had dislocated my arm, making each movement an agonizing trial.</p><p>Sometime later after roots and dirt had blurred together I had finally made it to the cave entrance. I crawled into the entrance of the cave then collapsed. I heard footsteps getting closer to me. By the time i could hear the footsteps as if they were right next to me the pain had overtaken everything and I no more strength to keep my eyes open, just one thought rang in my head,</p><p>Live, for Liana.</p><p>Chapter 14, end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>